


[Cover Art] On The Other Side

by justaddgigi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Military, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for 'On The Other Side'. Done with author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425292) by [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels), [QuillsAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk). 



 

## The Mock Ups 

 

 

 

 


End file.
